The present invention relates generally to fastener applying instruments. More particular, the present invention discloses a tool adapted to drive staples, glazier points, brads and other fasteners to the interior perimeter of a frame to mount a picture, photo, window or the like within a frame.
When placing pictures, photographs, window or other flat articles within a frame, it is customary to lay the article within a recess built into the frame. Utilizing picture framing as an example, it is common to loosely lay a glass plate in front of the picture and a cardboard backing behind the picture, to secure it in place, as well as to protect it from the elements. Typically fasteners in the form of glazier points, brads and/or staples are placed along the perimeter of the recess behind the cardboard backing in order to secure the mounted picture in place. Traditionally, these fasteners were applied by hand, which is a laborious process, particularly when frequently repeated as required in the environment of a framing shop. More recently, fastening implements such as staplers, glazier point drivers and nailing guns have been used to set the fasteners. However, due to such factors as operator fatigue and gun recoil, repeated uses of such devices tends to lead to poorly positioned and improperly driven fasteners since it is difficult to control the depth of the fastener's penetration. Thus, fasteners applied with such devices often are driven much too deep, thereby becoming useless or are not driven deep enough thereby requiring the framer to manually drive them the rest of the way. Additionally, continued use of such devices can be fatiguing as well.
Therefore, there is a need for a framing tool capable of consistently driving fasteners to a selected depth, that engages the frame and may be rested on the item being framed in order to reduce user exertion.